


Reunion

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [82]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I love him, and so does nott, spoilers for episode 57, yeza is a good man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza wakes up and his wife isn't there, he worried a bit before he finds her.





	Reunion

Yeza woke up suddenly in the dark, taking a few minutes to remember where he was. That he was under warm blankets and in a nice bed, belly full, instead of a cold jail cell hungry. Both were fairly dark rooms, and in Xhorhas, but the current room was much nicer. 

Scraping had been the thing that had woken him, is the thing, and usually that meant someone was coming to hurt him or question him. He hoped that wouldn’t happen, here, but the sound had woken him and he didn’t know where it came from. 

Veth. She wasn’t beside him on the bed, he couldn’t feel her lying near him, and didn’t see her at all when he turned to look. For a minute his heart sank, assuming she’d been nothing but a hallucination after all, before he looked over the edge of the bed. 

He can’t really see in the dark, it’s actually a very dark room and he would be more curious to figure that out if he was less tired, but he thinks he can see a body curled up on the floor. Small like him, with what he thought could be the outline of her longer ears. 

That, didn’t look comfortable. She looked lonely, more than anything, and he didn’t want her to be lonely. Not when they had a whole bed to themselves. 

He missed her so much, he wasn’t just going to let her sleep alone. He loves her too much for that, even if he knows shes uncomfortable with him seeing her this way. 

He hates the goblins that did this to her, however they did such a thing, but he could never hate her. Never his Veth. 

He got out of bed, and when his waking her scared her, told her it was just him. 

If the floor feels more comfortable for her, at the moment, then the bed did, then he’ll join her there. He put down the warm blankets and pillows, curling up beside her as he went to sleep with his wife. 

He’ll wake up in the morning to her again, after two years, and they’ll figure everything else out after. 


End file.
